Team Robot In Pokemon Movie: Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel
'''Team Robot In Pokemon Movie: Volcanion and the Mechanical Magearna '''is an upcoming crossover made by TMNTHedgehog5. It will appear on Google Drive soon. Plot During their journey Ash, Team Robot and the other heroes encounter something is falling from the sky and crash landed reveals to be the Mythical Pokemon named Volcanion who lives in Nebel Plateau where Pokemon have been injured by humans. Volcanion has a hatred of humans and goes searching for Magearna who was created by humans 500 years ago. Volcanion tries to leave but then a strange devices gets on Ash and Volcanion and they get stuck to each other, finding themseleves unable to separate, Ash is dragged along as Volcanion continued it's mission. In a city where a large cogs and gears run continuously, a corrupt minister name Jarvis (And Team Robot's enemies are working for him) had kidnapped Magearna from Nebel Plateau and plans to steal Magearna's mysterious power called the Soul Heart and rule the Azoth Kingdom. Can Ash, Volcanion and the old and new members of Team Robot work together to rescue Magearna? What power does Magearna's Soul Heart hold? Set the mechanical kingdom of machinery, one of the greatest battles in the history of Pokemon begins to unfold. Summery The movie opens with the usual credits featuring many Pokémon, and Alain and Korrina battling, with Mega Lucario vs. Mega Charizard X. On an airship, two cronies are transporting a large box with Volcanion chasing after them. They comment "He's come to take it back". He lands on deck and begins to battle their Glalie and Alakazam. The two cronies then mega evolve their Pokémon, using "Mega Wave" and a stone on their bracelets, which causes the Pokémon to mega evolve with intense pain. The cronies try to restrain Volcanion with a metallic belt device, but it fails to attach. Mega Glalie freezes Volcanion solid along with the belts and he is tossed off the back of the ship. Ash and Clemont have a practice battle while everyone waits for the laundry to dry. Bunnelby loses to Noivern, then Noivern loses to Luxray. Luxray and Pikachu begin to battle, but the are interrupted as Volcanion crashes to the ground. In the scuffle, the metallic belts get attached to both him and Ash. When Volcanion begins to run away, Ash is dragged along kicking and screaming as Clemont, Serena and Bonnie look on in shock. Meanwhile, the Cronies arrive at a castle at the Azoth Kingdom. They present the item they brought with them to Jarvis, the Minister, and Racel, the prince of the kingdom. Racel is delighted as the box falls away to reveal Magearna. He is in awe of her, but soon Volcanion arrives, still dragging Ash. The cronies and Jarvis use mega wave to evolve Gengar, Alakazam and Glailie, and once again battle and manage to subdue Volcanion. Prince Racel begins to explain to Ash how Magearna was created 500 years ago by the same man who designed the mechanical city, Eliphas, and there is only one of her in the entire world. It shows scenes of Pokémon such as Jolteon, Ampharos and Spritzee helping him create her. Then, Ash's Pokémon arrive and save them, helping Ash, Magearna and Volcanion escape. Meanwhile the others have arrived in the city, and Clemont is in total awe, even wandering off onto random elevators and pathways. He tells them about how it was created by Eliphas, who is someone he greatly admires, and the entire city is invention based. Team Rocket, who had climbed up the castle, is discovered by the cronies, Jarvis and Racel. Now safe, hidden under a bridge in the city, Ash greets Magearna, but Volcanion blasts him away with water and says not to touch her. He's then snapped back to Volcanion's side by the belt. As he refills his water stores from a nearby lake, he explains to Ash that he hates humans, and would do anything to keep Magearna safe. Then they are discovered by Clemont, Serena and Bonnie. Jarvis listens as Team Rocket explains they know all about Ash. Clemont is honored to meet one of the actual inventions of Eliphas. He can't get the belt off Ash, shorting out his Aipom arm in the effort. Magearna approaches, and when he tries to touch her, Volcanion threatens him and blasts Ash away again, then he is tugged back in by the belt. Magearna approaches Clemont again and presents him with flowers, which delights him. Magearna also gives Volcanion flowers, which causes him to sneeze and explode. She falls into the water and Clemont helps pull her out, then comments she's extremely heavy, causing her to look away in embarrassment. Serena and Bonnie yell at him for saying the wrong thing to a girl, and Clemont wails and apologizes. The princess of the kingdom, Kimia, argues with Racel about how much time he spends with Jarvis, and that it's as important to learn new things as much as it is to learn about the past. He refuses to listen. Serena and Bonnie dress up Magearna with bows and she poses for the boys. Ash and Volcanion, still stuck together, continue to argue. Clemont has made Ash a huge protective suit to keep him from getting banged around when Volcanion explodes and runs around. Team Rocket agrees to join up with Jarvis and Racel to get Magearna back. They appear with Heracross and Pinsir, which Bonnie yells out are not their usual Pokémon. They say they aren't working alone, and mega evolve them using the mega wave. Everyone can see the Pokémon suffering during the change, and yell at Team Rocket that mega evolution is about a strong bond between trainer and Pokémon. Team Rocket says mega wave is a way to evolve without that strong bond. Ash, Volcanion, and Pikachu battle the Mega Evolved Pokémon while the others run away to protect Magearna. They promptly fall into a trap, and Team Rocket finds them there, having left the Mega Evolved Pokémon behind in battle. Suddenly, a shiny Gardevoir appears, mega evolves with the help of her trainer, the Princess, and saves them, blasting Team Rocket away. Volcanion wins against against the Mega Evolved Pokémon and the group all rejoins. The princess explains to Magearna that she is a descendant of its creator, Eliphas, and reminds Magearna is reminded of a girl she knew long ago. The princess warns them her brother has been completely brainwashed by Jarvis who wants Magearna back at all costs. As this is happening, they are being spied on by Jarvis' two cronies. As they walk, a Fletchling appears and chirps to Volcanion. They find a hurt Amaura, and it's obvious it was attacked by a hunter. As they help it, the hunter appears driving a huge car, but due to a sudden fog, the hunter crashes and destroys his car. They all arrive at Volcanion and Magearna's home, a vast meadow, but the Pokémon living there are terrified of them and hide, as they have all been mistreated by humans. Volcanion is annoyed, but allows the humans to heal Amaura. Magearna soothes everyone by playing a music box song. All the trainers release their Pokémon and they begin to play together. Volcanion, who was also hurt in battle, goes to soak in a gigantic hot springs, of course dragging Ash along with him. Clemont cries out a warning, but it's too late, and the suit he made Ash soaks up water and explodes. Clemont, helping the princess fix up her airship, also works on figuring out how to solve the belt problem. He discovers it can be broken with the help of a Gulpin's poison spit. Volcanion has seemingly begun to soften a bit, talking to Ash about how he watches over the whole meadow from his cave overlooking it all. They eat breakfast together, and Clemont brings Gulpin to help break their belts. It works, and Volcanion instantly tells Ash to get lost. Ash hugs the Gulpin tightly in thanks, and it panics and hides behind Volcanion in terror. Ash is sorry for scaring it, and Volcanion explains this Gulpin was thrown out by its trainer, but before it was let go, it was hugged very tightly, so it hates hugs now. The cronies and the Villains turn up at the meadow, using Gengar to cover everything in a black fog. They attack and half the Pokémon are trapped in black bands, which cause them intense pain. Jarvis and Racel are in the airship. Magearna is warned if she doesn't come with them, they'll continue to hurt everyone. Volcanion, trapped as well, cannot get to her before she decides to go with them to save everyone else. Once she is with them, Racel is very relieved, but then they use a coordinated hyper beam attack to attempt to kill everyone left down below, and are sure it worked. Racel is horrified as he is afraid everyone, including his sister, is dead, and Jarvis explains he has been betraying him the entire time. He yanks the Soul Heart from Magearna, her entire chest piece, and she shuts down and goes limp and lifeless. He cruelly tells Racel that Magearna is dead, and throws her lifeless body from the ship before putting Racel to sleep with Hypnosis. Even Team Rocket is horrified by everything they see, Meowth crying. Volcanion and the others survived the hyper beam attack with force fields. They find Magearna's lifeless body. Volcanion is heartbroken, and tells the story of how he first met her in the flower fields in that meadow. He remembers her with her paint peeling off, sitting and caring for the Pokémon living there, all traumatized by humans. She was the only one who wasn't afraid or affected by his explosions, as she can curl up into a ball. He hoists her body onto his back. They decide to get the Soul Heart back. Jarvis explains how the Soul Heart will power Eliphas' great airship. He activates it, and the castle rises out of the city into the air. The princess appears on her own ship, and Jarvis is shocked she is alive. He attempts to fire the weapon powered by the Soul Heart, but Magearna, still alive inside of it, refuses to fire. She can remember how the weapon burned the whole town and caused much suffering, and Eliphas was saddened that what he built to protect, had destroyed instead, and tell her to go away from that place to protect herself and the city. The cronies unleash tons of Pokémon, all painfully forced to evolve through mega wave. Volcanion tries to battle them all, and Ash and friends arrive to help. Ash and Volcanion head off while the rest hold off the Mega Evolved Pokémon. Squishy turns to 10% Forme to help. They burst into Jarvis's lair, but are captured in the black bands and tortured. Jarvis tries to fire the weapon again, this time having Gengar use Mean Look on the Soul Heart first, subduing Magearna even more as Meowth cries over the suffering he can hear from her. The weapon fires, exploding and burning a huge area of the meadow. Everyone watching is horrified, and Meowth cries harder as Magearna's voice goes completely dead from the Soul Heart. The weapon fires again, on all the people and Pokémon, and they all try to ward it off with attacks. Squishy then takes on Perfect Form, Then the Mixels unleashes the Ultra Miximum Max, Then WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon DNA Digi-volve to Omnimon, The Davis uses the Digimental of Miracles to Digi-volve into Magnamon, Takato and Guilmon Goes into Gallantmon Crimson Mode, Then 6 Frontier ancient Evolution into Susanoomon, Then Agumon (Data Squad) Digi-volve into ShineGreymon Burst Mode and Shoutmon Digi-volve into OmegaShoutmon completely blocking the weapon's attack. Volcanion is infuriated enough to break apart the pain bands and charge. Ash manages to grab Jarvis' staff, cramming it between some gears and smashing the jewel inside, which apparently controlled all mega wave evolutions. Gengar returns to normal, then runs away. All the other Pokémon that had been battling down below as well, also all return to normal and flee. Jarvis attempts to flee, but falls off the ship instead and all of the villains fell down too. Clemont, Serena and Bonnie make it up to the ship where they retrieve the Soul Heart, but Magearna has completely gone from it. The ship also begins to fall then. They aren't sure what to do, as if it crashes, it will crash into the meadow and kill all the Pokémon. Volcanion says he could make an explosion big enough to destroy it, but Ash says he would then die. Volcanion, Takato, Guilmon and Jeri agrees they should all return together, recharges his water. Racel, now awake, apologizes for how stupid he had been. Ash tells him he should really go on a Pokémon journey and see the world, and learn new things, as he has only studied the past with Jarvis. They escape on the Princess' airship. As they fly off, Volcanion, Takato, Guilmon and Jeri jumps off back onto the weapon, intending to sacrifice themself. They runs to the center of the weapon, and apologizes for being unable to protect Magearna. Then they explodes, destroying the entire weapon before it can crash. Down in the meadow, everyone is mourning Volcanion, Takato, Guilmon, Jeri and Magearna, As the 9 Legendary Pokemon Roar in Anguish, despite the rest of them and the meadow being safe. Magearna awakens when the Soul Heart is replaced, but her soul was broken, so she is a simple robot with no more personality. Everyone is even more heartbroken. Soon, a white fog envelopes them all, and Volcanion, Takato, Guilmon and Jeri appears, having survived the explosion and the fall somehow. They is weak, though. Magearna suddenly begins to blink back to herself, approaching him and becoming excited, her personality returning. She presents him flowers, and he sneezes. Everyone is delighted and relieved both of them seem to be safe. Volcanion tells Pikachu to always protect Ash, now seemingly having decided some humans are okay. Team Rocket watches from the bushes, happy everything is back to normal. (credits) Ash and company head back to the city, and Bonnie proposes to the Princess' assistant. The Pokémon back in the meadow clean up the wreckage of the weapon airship, burying it in a large hole. The cronies are in jail, and Jarvis, having survived somehow, is also apprehended. Ash and friends leave the city, waving goodbye. Racel leaves soon after, with his Slurpuff, taking Ash's advice to go out on a Pokémon journey. Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 Heroes *Emerl/Chaos Emerl *Gmerl *Yoshi *Donkey Kong & Diddy Kong *Mario & Luigi *Kirby, Tiff & Tuff *Meta-Knight, Sword Knight & Blade Knight *Starlow *Classic Sonic & Classic Tails *Coco *Spongebob, Patrick & Sandy *Jenny *Skipper, Kowalski, Private & Rico *Finn, Jake & Princess Bubblegum *Eddy, Double-D & Ed *Rigby & Mordecai, Benson, Pops, Skips, Muscle Man, Hi Five Ghost, Eileen, CJ and Nikolai/Thomas *Hiro Hamada, Baymax, Honey Lemon, GoGo Tomago, Wasabi & Fred *The Mane 6 (Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack & Fluttershy), Sunset Shimmer, Gilda, Trixie, Daring Do, Discord, Spike, the CMC, Shining Armor & Princess Cadance *Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Rouge Omega, Cream, Big, Espio, Charmy, Vector, Silver, Blaze, Jet, Sticks, Wave, Storm & Christopher Thorndyke *Joy, Sadness, Anger, Disgust & Fear *Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Luke, Charlie, Hiro, Paxton, Victor, Kevin and Duck *Stephen, Gator, Oliver, Toad, Bill & Ben *Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty & Duncan *Gumball, Darwin & Anais *Daggett & Norbert *Sam & Max *Princess Anna, Queen Elsa, Kristoff, Olaf, & Sven *Blossom, Bubbles & Buttercup *XJ-1, XJ-2, XJ-3, XJ-4, XJ-5, XJ-6, XJ-7 & XJ-8 *Leonardo, Rapheal, Donatello & Michelanglo *Tai Kamiya, Agumon, Matt Ishida, Gabumon, Sora Takenouchi, Biyomon, Joe Kido, Gomamon, Mimi Tachikawa, Palmon, Izzy Izumi, Tentomon, T.K. Takaishi, Patamon, Kari Kamiya & Gatomon *Davis Motomiya, Veemon, Yolei Inoue, Hawkmon, Cody Hida, Armadillomon, Ken Ichijouji & Wormmon *Takato Matsuki, Guilmon, Henry Wong, Terriermon, Rika Nonaka, Renamon, Jeri Katou, Kazu Shioda, Guardromon, Kenta Kitagawa, MarineAngemon, Suzie Wong, Lopmon, Ryo Akiyama, Cyberdramon & Calumon *Takuya Kanbara, Koji Minamoto, Koichi Kimura, J.P Shibayama. Zoe Orimoto & Tommy Himi *Marcus Damon, Agumon (Data Squad), Thomas H. Norstein, Gaomon (Data Squad), Yoshino Fujieda and Lalamon (Data Squad) *Mikey Kudo, Shoutmon, Angie Hinomoto, Cutemon, Jeremy Tsurgi, Ballistamon and Dorulumon *Akashi Tagiru and Gumdramon *Christopher Aonuma, Mail Birdramon and Greymon (Fusion) *Spyro, Cynder & Sparx *Alvin, Simon Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette & Eleanor *Oggy, Jack & Olivia *Kiva, Zoe, Philmac, Mark Evo, N.A.N.O., Zeon, Micaiah & Tigerman *Sora, Riku, King Mickey, Donald & Goofy *Lilac, Carol & Milla *Huey, Dewie & Louie *Rich, Dave, Smitty & Scott *Omi, Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay, Ping Pong & Dojo Kanojo Cho *Xion *Ventus, Terra & Aqua *Ami & Yumi *Bobert & Carrie *The Mixels: The Infernites (Flain, Vulk, Zorch, Flamzer, Burnard and Meltus), the Cragsters (Krader, Seismo & Shuff), the Electroids (Teslo, Zaptor & Volectro), the Frosticons (Flurr, Lunk, Slumbo, Chilbo, Krog & Snoof), the Fang Gang (Chomly, Gobba & Jawg) & the Flexers (Kraw, Tentro & Balk), The Glorp Corp (Glomp, Torts, Glurt, Dribbal, Gurggle & Slusho), The Spikels (Scorpi, Footi and Hoogi), The Wiztastics (Magnifo, Mesmo and Wizwuz), The Orbitons (Nurp-Naut, Niksput and Rokit), Glowkies (Globert, Boogly and Vampos), The Klinkers (Gox, Jinky & Kamzo), The Lixers (Spugg, Turg & Tungster), The Weldos (Kramm, Forx & Wuzzo), The Munchos (Snax, Berp & VakaWaka), The MCPD (Kuffs, Busto & Tiketz), The Medievals (Camillot, Mixadel & Paladum), The Mixies (Jamzy, Tapsy & Trumpsy) The MCFD (Splasho, Aquad and Hydro), The Pyrratz (Sharx, Skulzy and Lewt), The Medix (Surgeo, Skrubz and Tuth), Trashoz (Gobbol, Sweepz and Compax), Nindjas (Cobrax, Spinza and Mysto), The Newzers (Screeno, Camsta and Myke) *Wordgirl & Captain huggyface *Max Taylor, Chomp, Rex Owen, Ace, Zoe Drake and Paris *Dr. Z, Ursula, Zander, Ed, Rod, Laura, Terry, Spiny and Tank *Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and Rufus Guest Stars *The Human Mane 5 *Sci-Twi *Nick Wilde & Judy Hopps *Entei, Raikou and Suicune *Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres *Regirock, Regice and Registeel *Tennessee Tuxedo & Chumley *Chris and Martin Kratt, Aviva, Koki and Jimmy Z *Sakura Kinomoto, Kero, Syaoran Li, Meiling Li & Tomoyo Daidouji *Derpy Hooves, Lyra Heartstrings, Sweetie Drops, Octavia Melody, Amethyst Star, Minuette, Twinkleshine, Lemon Hearts, Lily Valley, Daisy, Rose, DJ Pon-3 & Time Turner *Ralph, Vanellope & Felix *Tino Tontini, Lor Mcquarrie, Carver Descartes & Tish Katsufrakis *Arlo, Spot, Butch, Nash and Ramsey *Starlight Glimmer *Cosmo the Seedrian *Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Keswick & The Chief *Ralph, Vanellope & Felix *Shade the Echidna *Marine the Raccoon Main Cast *Ash *Serena *Clemont *Bonnie *Jessie *James Pokémon *Pikachu (Ash's) *Dedenne (Clemont's) *Meowth (Team Rocket) *Wobbuffet (Jessie's) *Volcanion *Magearna *Gourgeist (Jessie's) *Inkay (Jame's) *Charizard (Alain's; Mega Charizard X) *Lucario (Korrina's; Mega Lucario) *Zygarde (Zygarde Core, 10%, Complete; Squishy) *Gengar (Mega Gengar; Shiny; Jarvis') *Alakazam (Mega Alakazam; Dohga's and Ether's) *Glalie (Mega Glalie; Dohga's and Ether's) *Salamence (Mega Salamence; Dohga's and Ether's) *Tyranitar (Mega Tyranitar; Dohga's and Ether's) *Aggron (Mega Aggron; Dohga's and Ether's) *Houndoom (Mega Houndoom; Dohga's and Ether's) *Beedrill (Mega Beedrill; Dohga's and Ether's) *Swampert (Mega Swampert; Dohga's and Ether's) *Sableye (Mega Sableye; Dohga's and Ether's) *Banette (Mega Banette; Dohga's and Ether's) *Steelix (Mega Steelix; Dohga's and Ether's) *Camerupt (Mega Camerupt; Dohga's and Ether's) *Pidgeot (Mega Pidgeot; Dohga's and Ether's) *Manectric (Mega Manectric; Dohga's and Ether's) *Sharpedo (Mega Sharpedo; Dohga's and Ether's) *Pinsir (Mega Pinsir; Dohga's and Ether's) *Heracross (Mega Heracross; Dohga's and Ether's) *Gardevior (Mega Gardevior; Shiny; Chymia's) *Slurpuff (Racel's) *Pansear (Trainer's; x3) *Purrloin (Trainer's; x2) *Chikorita (Trainer's) *Ambipom (Trainer's; x2) *Fletching (Multiple) *Minccino (x2) *Espurr (x3) *Watchog *Zigzagoon (x2) *Litleo *Sentret *Buneary *Marill *Stunky *Starly (Multiple) *Amaura (Flashback) *Munchlax (Flashback) *Quilladin *Chesnaught *Kirlia *Aron *Helioptile *Gulpin *Psyduck *Litwick *Scrafty *Patrat *Altaria (x3) *Claydol *Pidgey *Wormadam (multiple; Plant Cloak; Trash Cloak; Sandy Cloak) *Drilbur *Pidgeotto *Ampharos (Flashback) *Skitty (Flashback) *Jolteon (Flashback) *Spritzee (Flashback) *Ralts (Flashback) *Pachirisu (Flashback) *Deerling (Flashback; Summer Form) *Scraggy (Flashback) *Hippopotas (Flashback) Villains *Jarvis *Dohga *Ether *Primus *Dr. Eggman *Dr. Robotnik *Orbot & Cubot *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Koopalings (Larry Koopa, Morton Koopa Jr., Wendy O. Koopa, Iggy Koopa, Roy Koopa, Lemmy Koopa & Ludwig Von Koopa) *Verminious Snaptrap *Larry, Ollie, Francisco, Bad Dog, Leather Teddy, The Mole & Skunk *The Chameleon *Bird-Brain *Zippy, Owl & Bat *Dr. Rabies & Madame Castastrophe *Diesel 10 *Devious Diesel *Timothy the Ghost Train *Etemon & Gazimon *Zach Varmitech & Zackbots *Gaston Gourmand *Donita Donata *Miss Power *Jack Spicer *Chase Young *Queen Chrysalis and her Changelings *King Sombra *Ahuizotl *Dr. Drakken *Shego *Kurumi Tokisaki *Shredder & Krang *Chuck the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy *Dr. Two-Brains *The Whammer *Lady Redundant Woman *The Butcher *Ms. Question *Granny May *Seymour Orlando Smooth *Theodore ‘’Tobey’’ McCallister III *Dr. Neo Cortex *The Psycho Rangers *Spectre, Sheer, Gavro & Foolscap *Major Nixel *The Nixels *Myotismon *The Deadly Six (Zavok, Zazz, Zeena, Master Zik, Zomom & Zor) *Sheldon J. Plankton *Dr. Blowhole *Joey, Marky and Dee Dee *Mr. Ross *Natalia *Garrett Bobby Ferguson Sr. & Garrett Bobby Ferguson Jr. *Klorgbane The Destroyer *The Dazzlings (Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze & Sonata Dusk) *Principal Cinch *The Duke of Weselton *Prince Hans Trivia *Primus, Dr. Eggman, Dr. Robotnik, Orbot and Cubot, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Koopalings, Verminious Snaptrap, D.O.O.M., Diesel 10, Devious Diesel, Shredder, Krang, Timothy, Etemon & Gazimon, Zach Varmitech, Zackbots, Gaston Gourmand, Donita Donata, Miss Power, Jack Spicer, Chase Young, Queen Chrysalis, Changelings, King Sombra, Ahzuizotl, Dr. Drakken, Shego, Kurumi, Chuck, Dr. Two Brains, The Whammer, Lady, Redundant Woman, The Butcher, Ms. Question, Granny May, Seymour Orlando Smooth, Thedore "Tobey" McCallister III, Dr, Neo Cortex, The Psycho Rangers, Spectral Space Pirates, Major Nixel, Nixels, Myotismon, The Deadly Six, Sheldon J. Plankton, Dr. Blowhole, Joey, Marky and Dee Dee, Mr. Ross, Natalia, GBF Sr. & GBF Jr., Klorgbane, The Dazzlings, Principal Cinch, The Duke of Weselton and Prince Hans will work for Jarvis, Dohga and Ether in the movie. *Volcanion will hate the DigiDestined, D-Team, Alpha Gang, Wordgirl, Chris & Martin Kratt, Aviva, Koki, Jimmy Z, Chris Thorndyke, Sakura, Syaoran, Meilin, Tomoyo, Tino, Lor, Carver, Tish, Eddy, Double-D, Ed, Finn, Princess Bubblegum, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Xion, Aqua, Ventus, Terra, Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, The Human 5, Sci-Twi, Sunset Shimmer, Philmac and the Big Hero 6. Until later Volcanion will like them. *Takato, Guilmon and Jeri will help Volcanion to sacrifice themselves to destroy the weapon. After the weapon exploded and destroyed for good. Takato, Guilmon, Jeri and Volcanion survived from the explosion. *After the heroes find a way to take the powers of Tirek away from Primus and destroyed the fake emerald, Primus will be furious and unleash a powerful darkness within him, But Philmac will distract him allowing the Regi Trio Unleashes a powerful beam and destroys the darkness, allowing Mario and Sonic to defeat him. Locations *Azoth Kingdom *Nebel Plateau Scenes *The World of Pokemon/Volcanion arrives at the Airship/Volcanion Falls down *Ash Vs. Clemont/Volcanion appears/Ash Gets stuck with Volcanion *Volcanion runs with Ash/Magearna Appears/Glalie, Alakazam and Shiny Gengar unleash Mega Evolution *Chymia rides the motorcycle and transforms into helicopter/Ash meets Racel/Ash Grabs Magearna/ The Legendary Birds, Beasts and the Regi Trio appears/The Escape *The search for Ash/The Heroes meets Magearna, Volcanion and the Birds, Beasts and the three Regi/Volcanion's Argument *Jarvis' Plan with the Villains/Trying to take the device off/Magearna's Flowers pops up/Volcanion's Sneeze/Volcanion Goes with Magearna and Ash *Chymia meets Racel *Magearna's Wonderful Dress up/Getting tangled up with Volcanion/Big Blow up *Jarvis' Great plan with Team rocket and the other Villains/Camping/The Suit of Armor *Team Rocket and the Other Villains Appear/Heracross and Pinsir unleash Mega Evolution/Shiny Gardevoir appears and unleash mega evolution *The Heroes meets Chymia/Racel's Flashback/Arrving at the Nebel Plateau/Pokemon Hunter appears *Touring the Nebal Plateau/Magearna plays the music box *Playing with the other Pokemon *The Armor Suit Blows up/Fixing the Helicopter *Making Breakfast/Breaking the 2 Devices *Enjoying the Yummy PokePuffs *Attack and Captured/Jarvis' Subordinates and the Villains return/The Attack *The Villains capture Magearna/Jarvis Steals the Soul Heart *Volcanion Preparations with the Heroes/Jessie and James gets blown away/Magearna's Past *The Soul Heart Activates/The Azoth Kingdom Moves *The Heroes Battles the Villains and Jarvis' Mega Evolution Army *Entrance to the Lair/Emerl and the others gets captured/Firing a Weapon *Perfect Zygarde Appears/Omnimon, Magnamon, Gallantmon Crimson mode, Susanoomon, ShineGreymon Burst Mode, OmniShoutmon and Ultra Miximum Max Stops the Weapon *Breaking Free/The Battle continues/Destroying the Staff/Getting the Soul Heart back *Jarvis' Defeat/The Villains' Downfall/Magearna awakes *The Destruction of the airship/Volcanion refills/The Escape/Takato's, Guilmon's, Jeri's and Volcano's True Sacrifice/Destroying the Weapon *The Birds, Beasts and Regi Trio apologizes to Magearna/Takato's, Guilmon's, Jeri's and Volcanion's Return/Magearna's flowers/The Sneeze/The Birds, Beasts and the Regi trio rejoice/Cinch Goes back to Crystal Prep *Ending (Team Robot In Pokemon Movie: Volcanion and the Mechanical Magearna) *Ending Credits (Yuuhi No Yakusoku - Digimon Tamers: Runaway Locomon) *Post-Credits (Team Robot In Pokemon Movie: Volcanion and the Mechanical Magearna) Gallery Team Robot in Pokémon Movie 2016 Teaser Poster.jpg|Teaser poster. Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Spin-off films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Team Robot's Adventure Series Category:Team Robot/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Team Robot/Pokemon crossovers